


Miraculous Death One Shots

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Everyone is dying oh god what am I doing, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, I just want to write edge, Lots, M/M, THIS FIC IS JUST DEATH, and probably gore, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: I just wanna write angst man. So here I am. Writing edge so sharp that I can stab someone with it.All one shots unless I decide to split a story up or make a small continuation of it.Comment what you want: characters, ships, prompts—I don’t care mostly, I’m just here to make you cry.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel
Comments: 50
Kudos: 56





	1. Ladybug “Finale”

Y’Know.. She always expected that it’d end like this. 

At the Eiffel Tower! Where it _all_ started..

Really she had no idea what she was doing.

Barely Eighteen.. Ladybug stood above Gabriel Agreste’s, previously Hawkmoth, defeated body. Inside her hand was the butterfly miraculous, which she held up above her head triumphantly. She could barely hear Paris cheering over the sounds of the ambulances and cops coming this way..

It was like the city didn’t even notice the blood soaked hole that was pierced through the side of her body.

Ladybug still held her head high though, her vision blurring as she looked up the Smokey red sky. _Where was Chat Noir?_ She looked a little ways behind her— he was prompted up at the side of some debris, making his way over..

_Alya?_ Ah— she was with Carapace, their eyes glossy with tears as they cried out in joy. They were hugging each other.. that was nice.. her friends., the best friends she could ever ask for.. 

She winced in pain, she hobbled a few feet forward, before falling to her knees. 

_What about Chloe?_ Oh.. making her way over to Alya, giving her a big sweeping hug. Ladybug smiled.. after so many years.. she was glad they could get along.. now..

A burning pain erupted from her side, she felt herself choking on her own lungs, as a mouthful of blood and bile was hacked out of her mouth.

”My Lady? _My lady!_ ”

Ladybug’s vision swam.. when did she start laying on the ground? Her throat was parched and burning from the dark and sticky blood dripping from her red stained teeth.

Looking to the right— Alya was clinging to her arm sobbing, desperately trying to call someone.. Carapace was holding onto Alya- and Chloe was clinging to her shoulder, her eyes burning with disbelief.

”Ladybug! No nO LADYBUG STAY THE FUCK AWAKE.!” Chloe screamed “DON’T ABANDON ME TOO _PLEASE_..!”

She winced, tilting her head onto Chloe’s hand.. _I’m fine though.. I’m.. ‘m fine.._

_Why does my torso hurt so much.. why am I so tired.._

Looking upwards, she met soft green eyes.

” _Chaton..?_ ” she whispered, he was holding tightly to her other hand. She couldn’t hear a word he was saying, but he was louder than Chloe. Ladybug winced “Where.. where is my lucky charm..?”

Alya sprang to her feet, eyes widened

”I’ll find it..! Gotta find it- I- I’ll find it..!” She yelled, before beginning to back away. Ladybug smiled weakly 

_“good.. good..”_ she whispered _“I can.. can cast the cure then..“_

Ladybug wheezed in pain, blood splattered across the pavement, and her eyes widened with fear. _Was.. this happening?_

Alya was back at her side again, screaming— she couldn’t share anything now.. just her weak heartbeat and her earnings beeping loudly. She winced

”So.. loud..” she murmured dazedly, as a numbness began to stretch from the hole in her stomach to her chest, then her arms- before reaching her finger tips as she looked up at her companions. Alya.. Nino.. Chloe.. and Chat.

She wondered who Chat was..

” _Chaton_.? Aren’t you timing.. out?” She asked, Chat’s eyes widened, looking at his own beeping ring.

”I-I am.. n-no I’m staying with you.!” He said, Ladybug winced. _He doesn’t need to see this.._

“Go find m _y charm.._ please..” Ladybug pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears “Please Chat.!”

”I will.. I will my lady I will..!” Chat cried, before pulling away— oh.. that was a lot of blood on his chest. She looked down at her suit.. she supposed that was from her.

He was gone, and soon she would be too, except in a different sense.. hah.. hahaha.. _fuck_..

”Ladybug.?”

She began to cry “I’m so sorry Alya..” She said, tears running down her blood soaked face “ _I’m so so sorry_..”

“Ladybug no no please don’t say that please..!” Alya sobbed, before another beep interrupted them “You’re..”

The blunette looked off into the horizon.. she internally apologized to Chat.. he’d be looking for an object that didn’t exist soon—

“I can’t let him see this..” She whispered, before the magic left her body— leaving Marinette Dupain-Cheng dying in her friend’s arms. 

Alya let out an estranged sob, somehow holding her tighter than she had before, Marinette found her head resting on her chest, as Nino screamed in horror. Chloe had become catatonic.

”NO! NO NO NO NOT YOU! PLEASE NOT YOU! FUCKING DAMN IT WHY..!” Alya cried, tears streaming down her face as she began to scream “SOMEONE CALL SOMEONE PLEASE! FUCKING PLEASE SHE’S MY BEST FRIEND PLEASE.!”

Marinette’s conscious swam in circles.. her eyes drifting- 

Nino was holding her hand tightly “MARI MARI STAY AWAKE..!”

”I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry..” was all Chloe could whisper, as the blonde wrapped her arms around Marinette. The fashion designer laughed hollowly, perhaps it was the blood loss that made her so blissful..

”We did it,.” She said softly, choking out a sob “It’s over..”

”Dupain-Chung you will stay awake please..!”

”I did it..”

She still wanted to be a fashion designer.. She still had some unfinished designs she wanted to finish up.. _always focus on work.._ she thought amusedly to herself

”MARINETTE PLEASE DON’T..!” 

”I..”

She still wanted to get married. To be loved.

”Oh god.. is that Ladybug.?”

”..Hawkmoth is..”

She wanted to see Gabriel get help. To be a better father for Adrien..

”PLEASE SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR PLEASE.!”

”Tikki I..”

Would Tikki remember her? Like she did with her other chosen?

”GET OUT OF THE WAY.. GET OUT OF MY WAY THATS MY BABY.! THATS MY BABY GIRL PLEASE LET ME THROUGH!” 

“I’m..”

Will her parents be okay? She’d hate to leave them so lonely..

”P-Princess?”

Marinette opened her eyes weakly, Chat Noir was fumbling through the crowd, his emerald eyes blown open in horror. In seconds, his transformation dropped- and he fell to his knees- in his place was Adrien.

There were so many hands on her, holding her, petting her hair, hugging her— she could feel so much..

She laughed humorlessly..

”..hey Chaton..” she smiled, losing strength in her body as the blood poured from her wound “..funny how things work out don’t they?”

Then she couldn’t feel anything. 


	2. Queen Bee “Oh Look, it’s Tea Time”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes the title is a reference to Princess of Evil
> 
> Alternate title to this is God Save the Queen

This wasn’t where she expected the final fight to go off on- but she supposed it worked.

Bombs strapped everywhere— the building was going to go down soon if they didn’t hurry the hostages out, as Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Carapace fought with her against Hawkmoth’s dark magic.

It was going great on the first half- the timer was broken, leaving them to face the butterfly villain. But then Hawkmoth pulled out the button. He was insane. Mad. An idiot.

But she was worse.

Queen Bee wrestled Hawkmoth to the ground, as her teammates struggled to move, their wounds were seeping with blood as she held Hawkmoth down— however he held a sword to her throat, a smug smile growing across his face.

”Come now little bee.. you don’t want to die do you..? Let me go and I’ll think about letting you leave here _alive_..” he said smoothly

”Chloe let him go please! He’ll kill you.!” Ladybug screamed, Queen Bee opened her mouth to protest, but as she felt the hot blade tilt closer to her throat, she fell silent.

She grimaced, before her grip loosened slightly “Let _them_ go first,,” she said through gritted teeth, eyes darting to the multiple people the other heroes were holding.

”I don’t think so.” Hawkmoth smirked, his thumb hovering over the ‘kill everything’ switch.

”CHLO PLEASE..!” Chat Noir yelled, barely being pulled back by Carapace

Queen Bee hissed in pain, they were at a complete stand still, as he held the remote in his hands and her throat in the other. _Not letting him get away with this.. never again.!_

She smirked “Y-You know., you should just let me go.. you’re risking a lot here with this position.”

”Is that so Chloe Bourgeois? Are you not aware of the sword at your neck?” He asked curtly,

”Well Yes- but are you aware of the very open butterfly brooch in arm’s reach?” She question slyly, his eyes narrowed twitch irritation. “I see you are! And are you also aware of the very easy to grab exploding remote?”

Hawkmoth stared at her with a cold fury in his eyes, she laughed-

”You think you’re in control here?! You dumb shit for brains man-child! I am not afraid of you!” Queen Bee spat in his face, ignoring the yells and horrified gasps Chat Noir and the others were screaming “Try it you fucker! I’m faster!”

”You want to test that, Chloe Bourgeois?”

_No. I don’t want to die. I have so much to loose._

”Yes.”

There was a moment of silence, she could feel him press the blade deeper and deeper into her neck, so much so that she was almost concerned that she’d start bleeding-

“You miscalculated then little bee..” Hawkmoth hissed through his teeth. Chloe stared at the man eye to eye, and smiled cruelly

”No.. _you_ miscalculated.” She said, before stabbing her trompo in his stomach “VENOM.!”

However before the poison could spread into his arms— it was too late.

Chloe let out one last painful scream, before the blade was pressed into her throat the ripped out sideways- blood splattered across his now paralyzed and frozen face, as she fell limply to the ground, the blood pouring out of her neck creating a halo of crimson around her body.

The bee comb dropped from her hair, and her suit shattered off her body in golden light. Pollen turned around and screamed- as Ladybug ran over. 

The red hero screamed in horrified agony as she clutched the deceased heiress in her arms— as Carapace dragged Hawkmoth away, ripping his miraculous off his chest-

Rena was trembling with fright and Chat Noir fell to his knees- and all Ladybug could do was sob, as she threw the replica red and black sunglasses in the air—

“ _MIRACULOUS LADYBUG.!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that was an avatar reference.


	3. Queen Bee “Phoenix”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending to last chapter, letting things go out on a bang instead
> 
> hah

  
This wasn’t where she expected the final fight to go off on- but she supposed it worked.

Bombs strapped everywhere— the building was going to go down soon if they didn’t hurry the hostages out, as Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Carapace fought with her against Hawkmoth’s dark magic.

It was going great on the first half- the timer was broken, leaving them to face the butterfly villain. But then Hawkmoth pulled out the button. He was insane. Mad. An idiot.

But she was worse.

Queen Bee wrestled Hawkmoth to the ground, as her teammates struggled to move, their wounds were seeping with blood as she held Hawkmoth down— however he held a sword to her throat, a smug smile growing across his face.

”Come now little bee.. you don’t want to die do you..? Let me go and I’ll think about letting you leave here _alive_..” he said smoothly

”Chloe let him go please! He’ll kill you.!” Ladybug screamed, Queen Bee opened her mouth to protest, but as she felt the hot blade tilt closer to her throat, she fell silent.

She grimaced, before her grip loosened slightly “Let _them_ go first,,” she said through gritted teeth, eyes darting to the multiple people the other heroes were holding.

”I don’t think so.” Hawkmoth smirked, his thumb hovering over the ‘kill everything’ switch.

”CHLO PLEASE..!” Chat Noir yelled, barely being pulled back by Carapace

Queen Bee hissed in pain, they were at a complete stand still, as he held the remote in his hands and her throat in the other. _Not letting him get away with this.. never again.!_

She smirked “Y-You know., you should just let me go.. you’re risking a lot here with this position.”

”Is that so Chloe Bourgeois? Are you not aware of the sword at your neck?” He asked curtly,

”Well Yes- but are you aware of the very open butterfly brooch in arm’s reach?” She question slyly, his eyes narrowed twitch irritation. “I see you are! And are you also aware of the very easy to grab exploding remote?”

Hawkmoth stared at her with a cold fury in his eyes, she laughed-

”You think you’re in control here?! You dumb shit for brains man-child! I am not afraid of you!” Queen Bee spat in his face, ignoring the yells and horrified gasps Chat Noir and the others were screaming “Try it you fucker! I’m faster!”

”You want to test that, Chloe Bourgeois?”

_No. I don’t want to die. I have so much to loose._

”Yes.”

There was a moment of silence, she could feel him press the blade deeper and deeper into her neck, so much so that she was almost concerned that she’d start bleeding-

“You miscalculated then little bee..” Hawkmoth hissed through his teeth. Chloe stared at the man eye to eye, and smiled cruelly

”No.. _you_ miscalculated.” She said, before kicking him off her body- sending the remote clattering across the ground “LADYBUG GET THEM OUT OF HERE.!” Chloe screamed, picking it up.

Rena held an old woman in her arms as the air flew around them, her hazel eyes widened with shock, she sputtered with surprise ”Chloe what are you—“

”YOU DAMN BRAT.!” Hawkmoth roared, charging towards her. Chloe grimaced, a wicked smile drifting across her face. She met Ladybug’s gaze and winked, blood dripping from her cheek as she stood tall.

” _See ya losers._ ” Chloe smirked, before pressing the button.

An explosion erupted around them, Carapace screamed “ _SHELTER_!” as the hostages clung onto them, smoke and ash flew around the green force field, as Chat Noir screamed Chloe’s name, the people inside were horrified.

Ladybug fell to her knees, clutching the Lucky Charm sunglasses in her hands. Tears glossed over her bluebell eyes.

”CHLOE.!” She screamed

However in the midst of fire and flame, the heiress still stared down at Hawkmoth.

Her arm was missing, as were a few fingers and chunks of skin, blood was splattered across her yellow suit, and her once golden and luscious hair was now singed and disheveled beyond repair.

Her transformation broke around her, and she wobbled on her unstable legs.

”Pollen., get the comb.. back to Ladybug..” She coughed “I’m finishing this as Chloe..”

”But.. but Chloe.!”

The heiress glared at the bee, ” _Now_.” She commanded.

The Kwami sobbed, then flew away. Chloe stumbled forward towards the burning debris, blood poured hellishly out of her wounds, and everything arched and hurt. It felt like She had walked into hell itself.

Hawkmoth was laying on the ground, coughing an enormous amount of blood. His legs were gone, and his currently on fire suit was shredded to scorched pieces. Chloe smirked tiredly and kicked him in the side.

”Tch.. serves you right you.. _bastard_..” She said sourly, before falling to her knees. The heiress felt blood splatter from her mouth. She was dying. She bit back her painful tears to glare at him instead.

”How.. how are you alive..?” He bit out, trying to crawl to his non existent feet.

”Spite. The blood loss isn’t helping.” Chloe replied, “I ain’t dying until I see you do.. _you son of a bitch.._ ”

”You..”

Her eyes narrowed “I’m doing down as a damn hero. So while you’re busy groveling and burning to death, I’m going to soak up every minute of it.”

Hawkmoth wheezed in pain, giving one last struggled scream of rage— before falling, his eyes bloodshot and frozen in time. His body slumped over. Chloe chuffed, kicking him slightly before leaning back on a shattered piece of debris.

Blood gushed out of her wound as she winced in pain, looking up at the crumbling building.. she wondered..

_Will they miss me?_

_Probably not right?_

She laughed hollowly, before coughing pain, tears fell hopelessly down Her cheeks— _I’m gonna die.. I’m gonna die.._ she curled up in a ball.. 

_Please.. please someone.. please someone miss me.._

Then like the fire around her, the heiress was snuffed out.


	4. Bunnyx “Time’s Up”

Alix’s running drew to a terrible crawl as she slammed into the wet cement.

Her breathing became ragged as her fingers scraped against the pavement, determined to continue forward as the rain pounded on her back.

The giant stab wound was _not_ helping.

”I should’ve known.. I should’ve known..! _Fuck.._ why does this always—“ She hauled herself to ear feet and fumbled with her watch “It’s fine.. _it’s fine_.. I’ll just rewind and—“

Alix doubled over in pain as her wound gushed with blood, pulling her hand away from her torso, she found her gloves stained with blood.

” _Shit_..” Alix wheezed, “Fluff..? _Fluff—_ Fluff are you there please..! _Please.. please are you there.?”_

The time kwami flew out of her pocket, running their eye confusedly

”Ali’s what’s wrong? You-“ their eyes widened with shock “Oh gosh.! Alix you’re hurt.!”

”N-No..” She gasped, as a mix of bile and blood was hacked out of her jaw “I’m running out of time that’s what..” She looked up at Fluff with wide and pain filled eyes “Gotta.. gotta get to Minibug..”

”But Alix.!”

” _She’ll fix this.!_ ”

She stumbled to her feet and opened up her watch

”Fluff! Clock—“ 

“Not so fast.”

A burst of pain erupted from her arm, however her grip only tightened around her watch. Sticking out of her forearm was a dark sharpened blue feather. She looked up in a rage.

” _NATHALIE.!!_ ” She screamed, her voice raw and burning with pain

The woman in blue stared down at her coldly—

”I’m afraid you’re mistaken little rabbit, I am _Mayura_.” Nathalie said primly, her eyes dark and emotionless

”Nah.. You’re a fucking _monster_ that’s what.!” Alix spat, holding her watch close to her “I’m making sure this never happens.. you can’t stop me.!”

”Not unless I get my hands on that watch of yours.. then I can make sure you never existed..” Nathalie snarled. Alix’s eyes narrowed, her legs wobbled as she pulled out the feather from her hand, the wound bloody and torn. Another scar to mess up her tattoos..

”You’ll have to rip this from my cold dead hands.!” Alix smiled grimly, blood dripping from her messily,

Nathalie smiled cruelly

”I will.”

Nathalie launched herself at the wounded woman, Alix ducked out of the way and jabbed the feather in her hand into the peacock woman’s throat. The woman in blue gasped in horror, as blood squirted across Alix’s face.

She stared coldly as she writhed in agony, blood staining in the puddles of water beneath them. The rabbit hero staggered against the wall, her own hole in her stomach not helping her cause.

”Y-You.. You..!” Nathalie gargled on her own blood, her eyes wide and bloodshot.

”I what? Stabbed you? Yeah.. I’m not like those kids you terrorize ever day _bitch_..” Alix snarled, “I’ll never be able to stop Adrien from taking someone’s life one day, as it’s his duty to destroy evil..—but I’ll _never_ hesitate on killing you.. _Nathalie.”_

Alix spat blood on the woman’s detransforming snd deceased body before opening up her watch, ignoring the sad and blank stare Fluff was giving her

” _Clockwise_.”

...

Stepping out fo the burrow, she tried to not look so relieved to see her friends so.. alive again. She felt weak when she did. A time traveling bad ass like her shouldn’t hurt so much after seeing her family die for the millionth time..

They all turned around, sharing looks of confusion and horrified shock as they stared at her.

”Bunnyx! You- oh god..” Ladybug covered her mouth in horror as she saw the gaping wound in the rabbit hero’s stomach, bleeding profoundly and staining her blue outfit with _crimson_.

”Just a scratch Mininug.! You’ll be able to fix it soon though! Don’t worry!” Bunnyx grinned weakly, before doubling over with pain, she fell to her knees, feeling her family’s hands holding onto her as she hurled out a mix of blood and bile “C-Counter.. _Counter Clockwise.._ ”

The transformation shattered fell around her into pieces, she leaned tiredly on Chat Noir’s shoulder as her hands trembled around her watch. Her eyes glossy with tears

“I thought I had all the time in the world.. when.. hahah.. when did I get so arrogant with that.?” She wondered out loud, she looked up and handed Lad- Marinette her miraculous, “Give it back.. give it back when you’re done..”

”Bunnyx?” Marinette whispered, her eyes widened with disbelief

”Hurry up Cotton Tail! I’m.. I’m waiting on your little ol’ miraculous cure there..” She said jokingly, Ladybug’s face fell

”But I won’t make it in time.! I-I..”

”You will use the rabbit and use your.. use your cure.. fix the future for all I care.. I’ll see you then.. be quick about it will you, Minibug?” Alix said, the strength in her arms numbing with every second.

She felt as if she had become hyper aware of everything in these moments. _I’ve never died before_ she thought _I wonder if I’ll come back this time.. am I allowed to?_ The numbness started to edge across her blood covered face _These poor kids.. I can barely hear them screaming right now.. I’m dying in their arms and they.._

A heat of agony burst through her chest again as she struggled to breath.

_Damn it.. this is death? What a rip off.._ Alix thought tiredly, _If this works.. I hope Gabe and Nathalie come back.. just so I can wipe their smug looks.. of their.. faces again..._

Then for a long feeling of eternity that Alix had never fault before, in her hundreds upon hundreds of years of living aimlessly and loot in her own existence of forevermore through time, she felt nothing.


	5. Rose “La Vie En Rose”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in my Panthera Noire au, where Juleka has the cat miraculous

Rose had felt pain before.

Scraped knees, paper cuts, sprained ankles, broken hearts.

But never like this.!

_NEVER LIKE THIS..!_

Rose screamed in agony as she clutched onto the broken piece of jagged metal for dear life, tears streaked down her cheeks as she trembled.

She was scared- no. She was _terrified_.

Surrounded by rubble, shards of glass that were stabbing into her leg, and her own blood- Rose wheezed in pain as she struggled to stand, but only found herself falling back onto the cement.

”J-“ _Where was she?!_ “JULEKA.!” She screamed, her voice burning with pain

That’s all she could scream—

_“JULEKA.!”_

The strength in her shoulders were giving out as she crawled across the ground, however every time she let out a gasp of pain as the jagged piece of literal metal stuck out from her gut- trailing a path of blood across the building.

Blood dripped slowly down her cheeks, as she struggled forward.

Where was Juleka..? Where was she..?

Rose choked out a sob, struggling to breath as she realized all she could think about—  
  


  
She sniffled back her tears as she clenched her chest tightly, wondering if Juleka would pick her up and carry her to safety like how she did during Dark Cupid.. close and in her arms.. like she was a princess.. or if Panthera Noire would swoop in and carry her through the sky.. her grip tightened with heartbreak as she wondered if they’d come at all..

— _Ugh_.. all she could think about was her _stupid_ heart.!

” _Rose_?”

She looked up tiredly, the tears that mixed with blood in her eyes obscuring her view of her guardian angel dropping down next to her— Rose breathed in a mix of relief and confusion—

She could recognize their voice but.. she couldn’t.. it couldn’t possibly be..

Panthera Noire was shaking her shoulder desperately, tears streaming down her mask covered cheeks

”R-Rose.?! Rose please stay awake oh.. oh god please Rose..! ROSE!” She screamed, 

When had Panthera Noire looked so much like Juleka? Was she projecting.? Rose hoped not.. The two girls she was.. _madly_ in love with.. being the same person— that’d be.. a dream come true.

”J-.. Panthe.. Juleka..?” She croaked with pain, before winning as she felt the metal move inside her torso. She let out an agonized screech as she clung tightly to the hero’s jacket- feeling Panthera’s arms hold tighter around her.  
  


Rose looked up tiredly, finding her held tightly on her hero’s arms.

”Rose..?”

She felt numb. Hot. Cold. Exhausted.

”Rose please.. please please _please_ stay awake.. please _sunbeam_..” Pan- Juleka sobbed, her sharp eyes filled with tears as she strokes Rose’s cheek.

”You’re.. you’re J-J..” She choked out another gasp, feeling the blood drip from her mouth as she leaned against Juleka’s shoulder, crimson covered hands trembling “Juleka.. you’re.. you’ve been..”

”I’m so _sorry_..” Juleka whimpered “I’m so sorry for keeping it a secret.. I just wanted to keep you safe because I love you so much Rose.. I love you more than _anything_ —I’ll do anything for you please.. _please_ just.. just..”

”Jules..”

The cat hero’s eyes widened with confusion as Rose looked up at her, the blonde’s vision clearing for a moment to look at her. She smiled weakly,

”You.. you love me.?”

Juleka almost laughed, wiping away the tears off her face messing as she nodded weakly,

”Y-Yeah..! I do.. Why do you think I visited you so much Rose..?” She said in between struggled sobs. Rose paused for a moment, Juleka flinched as Rose’s hand drifted up towards her face, before melting into her touch instinctively as Rose cupped her cheek.

The blonde looked up at her, smiling softly

” _I love you too.._ ”

Juleka’s eyes widened, as Rose struggled to sit up, she felt her body giving in to the growing and burning pain in her torso— all she could hope for was that Ladybug was going to bring her back somehow..

Cupping Juleka’s cheek in one hand, she pressed a soft kiss onto Juleka’s lips. The two melted into eachother’s embrace, a tear dripping down the goth’s cheek as she closed her eyes.

Rose found herself wincing in pain, but she held the kiss, before she found the heat from her stomach traveling to her own cheeks- to which she slowly pulled away.

Her hands fell to Juleka’s, her grip tightening as she let out another choked sob. She let out a shuddered breath

”I’m dying.”

”No.. No you’re not.”

”Jules..”

” _No_.” Juleka snarled, her arms wrapping tightly around Rose’s body “ _No you’re not._ ”

”Juleka _please_..” Rose whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks “Oh god.. oh god I’m _scared_..” She sobbed weakly into the girl’s chest, hands grasping her back as she felt her body slowly shutting down.

Her bloody eyes dyed the world a pink as she sobbed

“ _I’m scared I’m scared I’m scared.. Oh_ god _I’m so scared._.” Rose whimpered, as realization over her mortality began to settle in.

”Rose..? Rose.. Rose Rose no.. nono nonono no _please_..” Juleka begged “Please don’t please don’t..!”

“Don’t let me go.. _please_..”

Rose let out a horrible gasp of pain, as a stretching web of agony exploded in her veins— before she stilled, and slumped limply in Juleka’s grasp, her sky blue eyes fading into a dull shade of red as her breath left her lungs.

Juleka looked down at Rose’s deceased corpse, covered in her sunbeam’s blood.

She covered her face with her blood soaks gloves, silently weeping for a few moments.. before looking up and letting out a blood curdling scream of rage. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held onto Rose’s body, screeching in horror and heartbreak—

All she could do- was curse of Hawkmoth’s name over and over, before finally standing up— her claws unsheathed into black obsidian blades, her eyes burning with a cold fury as she marched back out to the street, slathered in gore as she stalked down to the akuma.

Nothing could stop her bloodlust fueled massacre after that; as all Juleka could think about, was ripping Hawkmoth’s throat out of his own neck with her own teeth. 

She was keeping Rose’s word.. she wasn’t letting go. Not until.. that bastard WAS _DEAD_.!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurts cause I like my Panthera au— and I also love Julerose
> 
> However I totally added a SheRa reference in there did you see it?
> 
> This shit was dark


	6. Marinette “Symposium Magarum”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is definitely a reference to Homura and Sayaka from Madoka Magica
> 
> Funny cause Homura and Marinette have the same English VA

“You _witch_.”

The torn shreds of her sketchbook fell before her very eyes, and Marinette was sure her knees gave in underneath her.

There were loud screams of anger and rage, she looked up, as she saw Adrien and Alya throwing themselves at at Lila’s, teeth bare and eyes wild eye bloodlust. Nino was barely holding them back, bit his face was twisted in his own cold fury.

However she felt nothing, no sympathy, no anger, no satisfaction in seeing Lila’s face get smashed into the desk by Alya’s claws—

She just felt..

”So.. this is my despair..” She thought out loud.. her face forever fallen into a perfect picture of utter brokenness. _When did I.. become a witch?_ Marinette wondered absentmindedly, letting out a soft and lost chuckle 

Slowly picking up the scrapes of what she once called her life’s work, she held it close to her chest, catatonic in her own lostness- no matter how much the people around her called her name and shook her shoulder—

Marinette let herself fall away to it. Ignoring the butterfly that fluttered and absorbed into her bag. She could hear shrieks of horror and rage-

“LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE.!” Alya roared into Lila’s bruised and bloody face before throwing her into the wall and running over to Marinette’s frozen body, she wrapped her arms around her, ignoring the way the class stumbled away from her.

”Marinette? _Marinette_! Come on Mari.. please you got to fight it..” Alya’s hushed whisper said, clutching tightly around the fashion designer’s shoulders, but she couldn’t feel it. Her eyes just trailed beyond her, as Hawkmoth purred into her ear

” **Princess Justice..** ” He greeted **“.. _truly.._ you have become the _perfect_ akuma**”

“You.. we’re targeting _me_ specifically..?” She voiced softly, 

” **Of course. Your conviction and utter optimism was simply _begging_ to be broken.. the tough skin you developed to _hide_ you fragile heart.. simply needed to be _peeled_ back and used.. for a _better_ purpose**” Hawkmoth said primly “ **In due time- Ms. Dupain-Cheng.. you’ll see that this was the _right_ decision to be made..**”  
  
  


The way he referred to her was so.. _professionally_. So familiar.. she couldn’t put her finger on it but— she supposed it didn’t matter anymore.. she didn’t feel like fighting anymore.

She didn’t speak, her eyes drifting far beyond Nino’s desperate and heartbroken expression, the utter horror on Chloe’s face, and the despair that reeked across Adrien’s sobbing face. She couldn’t bear to see what Alya was looking like either..

” **Well? Not going to argue are we?** ”

Marinette winced, feeling her head squeeze with pain as she stifled our a pained gasp

” _I can’t_.. I can’t anymore..” She murmured tiredly, her tears finally falling down her cheeks “I can’t..”

Guilt washed over her as she felt Hawkmoth’s triumphant grin at the back of her neck.

” _Mari_? Mari _no_.! Oh god Mari please _don’t_.!”

“Come on! Fight it Marinette!”

”Class Prez.!”

”Marinette _don’t_!”

”Dupain-Cheng don’t you dare _._!”  
  
  
  
“ _Princess_.?.

She couldn’t hear anything anymore, everyone’s voices sounded like they were underwater— 

Marinette was drowning in her own despair, unable to breath in her own tears. Pulling away from Alya’s arms, she stood up in the middle of the classroom—

Gusts of wind bellowed off of her as she her ribbons came undone, she slowly began to undo and free her hair, discreetly popping the ladybug miraculous off her ears and dropping them to the floor

She heard the faint sound of Tikki’s scream before the kwami was sucked away, but she hoped that she was not the only one who ignored it.

“ **Finish your business, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.. and give me those miraculous..** ”

All she could hope for was that someone would either find the earrings.. or her dear chaton could end it for her.

Marinette smiled tiredly, her dark eyes filled with an almost morbid amusement

”I hope you got what you wanted..” She said smugly, yet unsure who she was directing it to- as Lila paled in growing horror, and what she could only hope was remorse “ _Yes Hawkmoth.._ ”

And _finally_ \- as the class screamed in terror- Marinette felt what an akuma felt like.

The exploding feeling of immense despair overwhelmed her, causing her to scream in forced agony as the corrupted magic bubbled over her trembling body.

It felt like someone threw a bucket of ice cold water over her body, and then kept dunking her in with the same amount of freezing intensity, and she struggled to breath in the damp and hot air— that made her choke.

It was almost like she herself was detached entirely from her body, reality seeming to flicker and break every moment, before she was forced to be stitched again- over and over.. her chest exploding and rearranging itself..

_Stupid.. I was so stupid.._

Her body was burning but also freezing at the fingertips, her chest was enflared with a horrible fire that told her to do one thing.. and that was to hurt. Hurt. _HURT SO BAD.!_ MAKE _EVERYONE_ HURT!

Princess Justice.. Princess Justice.. _that_ was her name so why were they calling for _Marinette_?

Marinette was dead. Rotting. Forgotten. Dirty. A _witch_.. While She— Princess Justice.. she was going to fix everything..

_Everything_..

Even at the cost of..

Her bandage covered face that was bursting with blood covered bluebells stared down at the cowering Lila. Her rusted claymore edged into the floor as her dark armor glistened under the flickering lights. 

“Marinette.!” Lila cried “You can’t kill me.! You can’t kill anyone! This isn’t you!”

Princess Justice sighed. Part of her wanted to feel insulted. As if Lila could lecture her.. 

**_Simply a pawn.._** Hawkmoth’s voice whispered underneath the layers of screams in her mind— she twisted the sword effortlessly in her hands.

”Don’t underestimate me, I _can_ kill someone...” Princess Justice snarled, before stepping forward “In fact Rossi, I already have. I’ve killed your _precious_ Marinette.” She added carefully, 

The swell of shrieking and crying violins that cried out on her heart urged for her to swing, as she grinned madly above Lila, every vein in her body burning with power and pain—

Despair.

despairdespairdespairdespairdespair.

Marinette found herself crushing figures of herself inside her scape, surrounded by blood covered bluebells as she screamed for freedom, but was only gifted silence,

_This_ was her despair.

Princess Justice grinned “End Scene..” she said, before pulling her claymore above her head, and swinging downwards—

Marinette was dead, strung up like a corpse on wires, for all the world to see. And damn it all.. she was going to _make_ them..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really an actual death. But the death of her will. Still dead.  
> Marinette was lost to a Princess Justice


	7. Chloe “Senti-Abomination”

”What’s this?”

Adrien held the small trinket in his hands gently as he wrapped it around her neck, her eyes widened as she stared it. It was a small necklace

”It’s a friendship necklace— I felt like I wasn’t showing how much I cared for you enough, but you’ve been doing so well with being nicer that.. well..” Adrien smiled “I wanted to show that I’m still, and have always, been rooting for you.”

Chloe grinned, punching his shoulder “You big dork! But..” she softened “Thank you.. this means a lot”

”No problem Chlo”

...

“Please Chloe! I’m sure your mother loves you very much! Right Audrey?” Mayor Andre said through gritted teeth, Audrey looked up uninterestedly and nodded 

“Huh? Oh.. sure sure Chlorine- We love you very much?” Audrey mumbled, looking at her nails- her voice almost questioning as if she was wondering wether or not she actually did,

“Ugh! Just leave me.. **_ALONE_**!”

Chloe slammed the door on her parent’s face as she ran to the balcony edge. Gripping her white sunglasses carefully in her hands, the world became faded as her eyes filled with tears, it was then that the dark violet butterfly had been sucked inside it—

” **Chloe Bourgeois..** ”

”No.. NO!” She yelled, clutching her head painfully “ _Get out of my head.._ ” she snarled

” **So troubled by your past mistakes.. I can take away that pain.. I can make them all bow down to your feet.. my queen.. all I ask for return is—** “

”What? Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous? _NO WAY IN HELL.!_ ” Chloe screamed, stumbling away from the railing as she struggled to breath

” **..You are a broken being Ms. Bourgeois**.” Hawkmoth said coldly “ **I am offering to fix you. To fix your broken heart. Your broken mind. Your broken and sin filled body.. you are the monster in your own story.. don’t you want to be the hero again? After what you’ve done..?** ”

“... _NO_! I am _NOT_ a monster!” Chloe shouted, tears streaming down her face, as the butterfly was practically yanked out of her sunglasses.

Staring up at the butterfly, she let out a soft laugh,

”I.. I rejected it..?”

Chloe grinned

”I rejected it.!” She cheered momentarily, clutching tightly to the necklace that strung around her neck, her heart beating heavily. 

However as the situation finally settled her, she felt her stomach drop— as a wave of nausea took over her. There was no way Hawkmoth was going to waste this akuma.. she had to do something.. she couldn’t ruin this again..! _I need to tell Ladybug and Chat—_

Chloe swerved around towards the door, but as she reached towards the handle, she screamed in agony as a burning pain shot through her forearm— blood squirted against her shirt as she stumbled backwards. A dark and sharpened feather sticking through her skin.

A dark blue figure dropped in front of her with dark and cold eyes. Mayura.

”Quite special indeed. But.. you have no choice in the matter” She said, before slamming her heel into Chloe’s stomach. She crashed into the ground, attempting to crawl away before finding her throat being pinned against the floor. 

In the woman’s hand was a small feather, radiating with dark _dark_ energy.

Chloe’s eyes narrowed as she reached for her phone— barely able to skim her fingers against it as she felt her sunglasses become absorbed with the peahen’s powers

”Chloe-“

”OH _FUCK_ OFF!”

The feather drifted out of her glasses as she finally grasped onto her phone, before she growled in frustration as that itself became possessed itself— Mayura shoved her back to the ground again, her heel digging into her stomach as her cold voice spoke again 

“Chloe Bourgeois I am-“

” _Just quit it!_ ”

Chloe smashed her fist against Mayura’s throat, and stumbled out of her grasp— she wheezed for breath as she ran across the balcony, typing into her phone- she swerved around to take a photo of Mayura- to warn social media- to warn anybody- but found herself being smashed into the ground again, blood splattering across the concrete as she wheezed.

Exhaustion burned through her muscles as she refused another amok, her conviction wavering as she felt its cold grasp curl and uncurl over her heart- over and over again.

She eventually was able to post a smeared photo of Mayura onto her Twitter, with the simple ‘SOS’ on it— yet there was no sign of help yet..

Her bruised and bloody face glowed in the sunlight as Mayura’s face twisted with rage,

”Why won’t you just give in..?” She snarled, 

”Because I’m a goddamn hero..! I will never join your side.!” Chloe shouted, wheezing in pain as she struggled against Mayura’s grasp 

There was a flash of consideration before Mayura’s expression became smug.

”Not willingly I see..” She smiled, gripping the amok tightly in her hands as she stared curiously at the necklace wrapped around Chloe’s neck. The heiress’s blood ran cold, but as she was preparing to push the feather out again—

it was different this time...

The Peacock miraculous sparked and flickered as Mayura forced the amok into Chloe’s necklace. Unlike the cold but eager numbness that seemed to intensify her feelings of emotion like what Hawkmoth’s akumatations and Mayura’s amokations felt like.. this was a burning and exploding sensation that seemed to burst inside and out of Chloe’s chest—

She choked on her own lungs as dark and _scathing_ energy crackled off of her blackened necklace—

_This wasn’t right.._

Sentimonsters were supposed to be culminations of one’s emotions— while Hawkmoth’s was the transformation- the amok’s powers were to give life instead.. not.. not..

Mayura dropped her to the ground as the magic began to consume and alter Chloe’s body, her eyes shook with pain as she struggled to breath, her conscious breaking in and out as her blood began to boil, and her skin prickle with magic.

Clutching her head, Chloe let out a strangled scream as she felt her arm burst open, and then stitch itself again with raw energy from the cursed feather— her skin was replaced with a growing sheet of fur and almost charred and cracking carbon—

Her teeth became long and needlelike as her eyes bulged out of her skull, sclera turning into a bright red and her hair unraveling from her ponytail to lash around uncontrollably through the air.

Finally, the magic overwhelmed her— The abomination screeched in pain and rage as she succumbed to Mayura’s control, her thoughts fleeting as she could feel the feeling in her fingers drift away. 

Her voice was unrecognizable anymore, and despite half of her body and at least a third of her original torso remaining barely the same, she was no longer Chloe.

_She was a monster._

”Let us go senti-abomination. You must enact your revenge.” Mayura said coolly, as a bursting feeling orange began to burn through her veins again, all she could think about— was how much blood she could make her mother spill out of her split open chest.

_Monster monster monster_

_”SSHIT.. FUCKING..”_ she snarled, her voice echoing dangerously as her body convulsed “HHhh..LET.. ME.. **GO**..”

“You’re still conscious?” Mayura tilted her head “Curious..”

Chloe lifted her claw up to strike her down before feeling an exploding pain in her head, they screeched in horror and agony “NGhh.. US **E** LE **SS**..!” she smashed her hands into the cement, watching it crack and crumble “ **UNE** _X_ _C_ EP **TI** _ON_ _AL_ **.! S-SH** OULD **T** E _A **CH**_ **YOU A..** _hh_ **..** L _ES_ ** _S_ ON..!**”

“Fascinating indeed.. now come along, the heroes are on there way.. Senti-Abomination..”

The creature looked up tiredly, their mind feeling like it was splitting in two as it saw the almost.. familiar red and black forms of two teenagers swinging onto the roof, the one in black’s eyes widening with horror as they looked up at it.

”Chlo..?”

” _Kill them_.” Mayura commanded, and despite the small voice that screamed for her not to, all the monstrosity could do with grunt and smile with their needlelike fangs and sneer

” _ **NGHH**_..! O-Of _**COU** Rse.. **MAYU** RA.._” They said through struggled wheezes, blood dripping from their flickering and heaving form as they lifted onto their hind legs.

Chloe screamed in agony inside her mental prison, chained inside the rising room full of blood and burning acid that she felt staring to climb up her legs— tears dropped down her cheeks, as her necklace shined inside her body and out—

As the monster of her nightmares lunged towards the people she once called family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment who’s up on the chopping block next, if you want anything specific: like ships, prompts, or even just a scene idea— then go right ahead, I just want to write pain right now


End file.
